I Was Lost Now I'm Back
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Lucy was the granddaughter of Master Makarov and the sister of Laxus when she was little she wnt on a mission but she never came back. Read to understand. x3
1. memory of her

**Hey people! Nicole here! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews you are giving me and thanks for that. This is a new story and I hope you like it. I will update Air's Sister soon and also Dragon Goddess. So it you enjoy this I will update this as well thanks and ENJOY! I Was Lost But Now Back.**

~No one's pov~

A pink haired dragon slayer and his furry blue companion were in the guild library. They heard that there was embarrassing pictures of everyone in the guild. They just had to find it.

"Natsu are you sure it's up here?" the blue exceed asked his partner. Natsu looked at him and gave him a big grin.

"I'm sure it is Happy we just got to keep on looking. I want to get revenge for what Gray did and this is the best of ways." Natsu told him with a little glare in his eyes.

"Aye!" Happy yelled.

Happy looked and looked he pulled out a book and there was another book that came out of it. I was dusty and brown. Happy picked it up and went to Natsu.

"Natsu! I found something!" Happy yelled. He looked up and happy gave him the book. He blows the dust away from the top and it read _Makarov family photo album._

"Where did you find this Happy?" Natsu asked him. Happy only shrugged and looked at the book again.

"Should we open it?" Happy asked. Natsu nodded and opened it. The first picture that was there, there was Master Makarov with a small smiling Laxus and a little blonde haired girl she was smiling brightly. She had chocolate brown eyes that make you just want to melt.

"Who is that?" Happy pointed at the girl.

"I'm not sure Happy?" Natsu told him. They kept looking at the pictures. There was another one with Laxus and the girl were pulling each other's mouths and smiling like idiots. That made Natsu and Happy smile. There was another that had all three of them raising their hands and made the number one Fairy Tail sign. They flipped through there was nothing after that.

"You think we should give this to master Natsu?" Happy asked him. Natsu nodded and they both left the guild library. There was a brawl in the guild like every day.

"Hey flame brain!" A voice yelled. Natsu looked at a shirtless Gray who was ready for a fight.

"What do you want ice pick!" Natsu yelled at him.

"I've been waiting to fight you so know we can see who the better man is." Gray told him. Natsu looked at him and sucked his teeth.

"Not right now Ice princess I got something to give gramps." Natsu told him. Gray only shrugged at went back into the fight.

"Come on Happy." "Aye!" Natsu and Happy went to the second floor where Master's office is. Laxus looked at them. "Oi! What are you guys doing up here it's S-class only." Laxus told them.

"We just needed to give something to Gramps." Natsu told him. Laxus only sighed and nodded. Natsu and Happy knocked on Master's door.

"Come in." They entered the Master's office. "What is it you two needed?" Master asked. Happy grabbed to book from Natsu and gave it to Master.

"We found it in the guilds library and we were wondering who the girl in the pictures is?" Happy told him. Master looked at the book and opened it. He smiled at the photos. When he was done looking at the pictures he had a few tears.

"Oi gramps what's wrong?" Natsu asked him. Master looked at him and whipped his tears away. "Well if you two want to know the girl in these pictures is my granddaughter Lucy. She went on a mission but she never came back. I had a feeling that she was dead. It's been years since I have seen her. We were the only three that were in the guild at the time every time she sees a mage when she goes on a mission she always bring them to Fairy Tail and said that they are family. I missed those days."

~Flashback~

"_Grandpa! I'm going to take a mission to see if along the way I could find more lost mages!" A little 10 year old Lucy yelled out to him. Master looked at her with a smile._

"_Would you like Laxus to go with you?" Master asked her. She only nodded a no._

"_Laxus is still tired Grandpa! Maybe another time." Lucy told him. "Bye Grandpa! See you later." Lucy left the guild. Master had a worried look on his face._

_Days passed and Lucy was still not at the guild. "Oi! Grandpa where is Lucy!" A worried Laxus asked him._

"_I don't know Laxus she was on a job but she never came back yet. I just hope she is okay." Master told him. Laxus looked more worried and tried to go look for her. _

_Years passed and still no one has seen Lucy ever. Every day Laxus would go and look for his little sister but it looked like she was gone. Nothing was the same for them. They couldn't find her. She was possibly dead. They could never find their Lucy again. _

~Flashback end~

"Now all I have to remember her by are these pictures. I just wish she was still here she had the best of spirit out of all of us." Natsu and Happy looked at him worried and Happy looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry Gramps she is still probably still alive you just got to believe that." Natsu told him. Master smiled and nodded. He did still believe that she was still alive somewhere out there. _I just hope you are okay Lucy come back to the guild. Come back to me and your brother. Come back._

**Well that was sad please review if you want more. I'M OUT PEACE!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Laxus in tears and Black Shadows

**Thank you people who reviewed my story this is chapter 2 of I Was Lost Now I'm Back. Enjoy!**

~Master's pov~

I looked at the photo album and looked through it over and over. Every time I look at her face I just want to smile and say to myself that she is okay.

"I hope you come back to me and your bother my child." I whispered to myself. Laxus entered the room and looked at me.

"Oi, gramps. Why are you crying?" He asks. I looked at him and gave him the photo album. He looked at it and opened it. His eyes went wide.

"Where did you find this gramps?" Laxus asked once again.

"I didn't find it Natsu and Happy found it in the guild's library." Laxus's eyes looked at the book again and tried to hold back his tears.

"You still miss your sister don't you Laxus?" Laxus looked me again and put his head down. "She was my sister and I could find her I don't even think I should be her brother. I should have gone with her. None of this would have happened if she wasn't going on a mission without help!" Laxus let a few tears fall.

I went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault you were still hurt at the time from your last mission and she wanted to get more money for medicine. She was only looking out for you. Your little sister, Lucy."

"Your right. But still… I can't feel like I couldn't help her at all."

"So go get to your room it's late besides you and team Natsu have to go on a mission tomorrow along with Loki." I smiled at him. He only nodded and left the room. I sighed. A lot of things have happen today. And tomorrow will be very busy.

~The next day no one's pov~

"Oi listen up brats today we will be taking down a dark guild know as Black Shadows the only people that are going to go it Team Natsu, Laxus, and Loki. But you will also be with the guilds. Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. You have to pack quickly your ride leaves at 2 now hurry up. That is all." Master went back to his office. Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Loki, and Laxus went to their homes and packed their stuff.

**I know it was short and I'm sorry but tomorrow will be when the guilds meet and other stuff but other than that please REVIEW! I'm a really awesome person you are too. Nicole out peace!**


	3. Dark guild fight and a big surprise

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed my story. I really thank you for it. This is chapter 3 of I Was Lost Now I'm Back. Enjoy!**

~At the train station no one's pov~

"Oh God. Please no. NOT A TRAIN!" Natsu pleaded. Loki just laughed along with Gray how pathetic he was when it comes to transportation.

"Don't laugh at him you idiots! Gray get Natsu and the train NOW!" Erza commanded. Loki and Gray stopped laughing and Gray pulled Natsu on the train.

"No! Get me off this thing!" Natsu yelled outside the window. Sooner or later he was moaning and turning green. Loki and Gray laughed at him again while Erza was eating her cake. Laxus was in a deep thought.

"S-Stop l-laughing. God I feel sick. UHHH!" Natsu told them. That made the two boys laugh even harder. Erza looked at Laxus he never said a word to any of them telling them to shut up. Nothing.

"Laxus…" Laxus looked over to her he didn't show any emotion on his face.

"What do you want Scarlet?" He replies.

"Is there anything wrong you seem upset?" Laxus sucked his teeth at her. "Nothing's wrong Scarlet just in a deep thought."

"I see…" There was a moment to awkward silent. The train Stopped Natsu was the first one to make it out.

"YES! I'M ALIVE!" Natsu yelled out. "Aye!" Happy joined in. "Hey why didn't you help me? And where were you?" Natsu asked Happy.

"You accidentally packed me in your backpack and forgot about me. NATSU YOUR MEAN!" Happy yelled out crying.

"Happy wait!" Natsu and Happy ran around the train station like idiots. As the others sweat dropped except for Laxus.

~At the Blue Pegasus Quarters~ Laxus Pov

I could help but thing about how my younger sister is ever since she was gone I tried to find her going on missions and such. I just miss her. If she died I would never forgive myself.

Once we got to the Building Natsu started a fight with Sting. While Erza was being pampered, and discussed with the Blue Pegasus boys. Epically Ichiya. Like really that guy gives me the chills sometimes. But also there was a fight with Gray and Lyon while Sherry was saying love a lot. God these people are crazy. I sighed.

"Sorry to be rude in your guys little get together but we need to take down a dark guild. So if we have a plan to do that I'm all ears if not then we charge in there and get killed." I told them. Erza stood up and so did the others.

"Alright." Erza agreed.

~Time skip~ No one's pov

Sabertooth was on the south side of the guild. Lamia Scale was on the West. Blue Pegasus on the East. And Fairy Tail on the North side. They were all in their battling stance. There was a dark guild member that came out of the North side of the guild and Natsu attacked him. He went back inside the guild and the battle began.

Many dark guild members were killed and there was only a small part of them that were still alive. They were about to attack till the guild's master came out with a rope in one hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Attack any longer." She pulled the rope to see a 17 year old blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes scared. "The girl gets it." The Master hissed. Laxus looked at the girl wide eyed.

"Lu-Lucy…" Laxus could hold any longer he was angry. "Let my little sister go!" He yelled. The guilds looked at him on shock as he moved towards the Master. The Master turned a bit scared. Laxus's body was surrounded by lightning.

"Onii-san…" Lucy yelled. Laxus looked at his sister.

~Flashback~

"_Onii-san let's go on a mission." Little Lucy told him_

"_Okay." Little Laxus told her with a small smile._

_Next one._

"_Onii-san I made these for you." Lucy had a tray of cookies in her hand with flour in all over her body. Laxus chuckled._

"_I'll try one if you get clean first so we can eat them together. Okay?" Lucy blinked and smiled brightly._

"_Okay onii-san."_

_Next one._

"_Onii-san!" Lucy entered the guild crying._

"_What's wrong Lucy who made you cry?" Laxus asked her._

"_The big kids are making fun of my magic and saying that I'm weak." Lucy cried._

"_You're not weak Lucy if you let them do that to you they will do it even more but if you show them you can be strong they won't bother you anymore. Understand?" _

"_Hai! Aregato onii-san!" Lucy smiled._

'_**If anyone hurts you I will kill them and make them regret doing that to you.' **__Laxus thought_

~End of Flashback~

"Stay back! I warned you that I was going to hurt the girl." The Master was shaking in fear.

Laxus laughed if you mess with one Deryar you mess with all." Laxus told him. The master let go of the rope and Erza went to get her and ran out of the guild along with the others.

"FAIRY LAW!" Laxus shouted. "AHHHHH!" the guild mater yelled soon after the guild was destroyed. Laxus had a smile on his face and they all gave him a smile as well. Lucy was sleeping in Erza's arms and she had a small smile.

"Looks like I found you again. My little sister Lucy Deryar.


	4. Meets and another surprise

**Hey people that reviewed thank you for that. I know what you are thinking I update fast. Yes because, I want you all to not wait as long and ya. Well this is chapter 4 of I Was Lost Now I'm Back so enjoy if you would. :D**

~No one's pov~

Erza still had the sleeping girl in her arms. She was like that for about three hours now. She still had the smile on her sweet face.

"Um… Laxus not to be rude but whom-"Erza was cut off by a loud Natsu. "Her name is Lucy and I heard from master that she was gone since she was ten!"

"Well part of that is right but she is my sister Lucy Deryar she was gone for 7 years. When we were little she would always go on missions and find some lost mages and bring them to the guild to be them. But one day she and I got back from a mission she didn't want me to go with her since I got hurt from the last one. She was gone for years me and gramps were worried. But that's behind us now since she is back." Laxus said.

Loki and the rest of the Blue Pegasus started to cry. "Laxus you have such a way with words." Loki said while blowing his nose. The others nodded. There was a vein that popped on Laxus's head and he hit Loki on the head along with the rest of Blue Pegasus.

Sting, Natsu, and Gray laughed at the scene. The boys that got hit but Laxus only glared at them. Rogue sighed and Erza sweat dropped with a Lucy in her arms.

"Why so hard Laxus-san?" Eve said while holding his head in pain.

"You guys deserved it." He said.

"Mm." Lucy mumbled. Erza looked at her and put her on the ground. She opened her eyes. They were light chocolate. Most of the boys blushed except for Laxus, Lyon, Ichiya, Ren.

"I'm free." Lucy looked at her hands and smiled. She looked at the people and her eyes stopped at Laxus. Lucy's eyes went wide then filled with tears. She stood up and hugged Laxus.

"Onii-san I thought I was never going to see you again I was so scared." Lucy said with tears she cried in Laxus's chest. Laxus brushed her hair to calm her down.

"It's all right Lucy I'm here now right?" Lucy looked up at him and wiped her tears and had a smile on her face. "Hai."

Lucy smiled at the other guilds and looked at the exceeds. "Aw! Cute little cats!" Lucy hugged Happy, Froshe, and Lector.

"What are your names?" Lucy asked the three exceeds.

"Aye! I'm Happy Natsu's partner." Happy told her.

"Froshe you can call Fro, Fro Lucy-san. Fro is Rogue's partner."

"I'm Lector. Sting's partner." Lucy smiled and gave them a hug again.

"Well it's nice to meet you. And what are your names?" Lucy asked the group of people in front of her.

~Time skip~ I didn't want to type all those names forgive me! Dx

"It's nice meeting you all. My name is Lucy Deryar. I use many magic types of magic but I mostly use copycat magic." Lucy told them.

"Copycat magic? What is that Lucy?" Hibiki asked. "Well if I get touched I can absorb that type of magic that person has. Do you understand now Hibiki?" he only nodded and I smiled at him. He turned 15 shades of red.

"So Laxus is grandpa still at the guild?" Lucy asked. Laxus nodded at her and gave a smile. "Yay I get to see Grandpa!" Lucy cheered in happiness. Everyone laughed and went back to the Fairy Tail guild.

~At the Fairy Tail Guild Master's pov~

I couldn't stop looking at the pictures of her. She was the light of the guild in the first place. No one could replace her. She was my granddaughter of course. I sighed. Maybe it's for the best to forget about her and move on. I just couldn't anything about it. I heard cheering from the main hall of the guild. I wonder what's going on.

Once I went out of my office there where all the guilds that made it back alive, every last one of them. But who is the one wearing the black cloak? Once I was down the stairs. Laxus gave me a smile. It's been so long that he has smiled, what's going on here?

"What's going on here Laxus and who is the person in the cloak?" I commanded. Laxus only gave me a grin and chuckled.

"I can't believe you don't remember Gramps." Laxus replied. I looked confused. What is he talking about?

"Did you really forget about me all this time Grandpa?" That voice I remember it I looked at the cloaked figure. The person took the hood down to revile a blonde haired girl with light chocolate brown eyes with a few tears down her face but she had a smile.

"L-lucy… is that you?" She only nodded and put the number one Fairy Tail sign but the one on her hand was fading.

"I'm home. Grandpa."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter review please :D NICOLE OUT PEACE!**


	5. slow dance, i think it's love

The guild stood silent for a bit. The master had his eyes wide. Lucy was smiling at the short old man.

"L-Lucy is that really you…" He asks.

"I'm home Ojii-san…" Lucy said smiling it was quiet. Until Macco and Wakaba ran to Lucy and hugged her with all their might.

"Lucy we missed you so much you were just a little kid when we meet you!" They both screamed.

"H-Hai… guys…c-can't….breath…" Lucy gasped. They both let go and said a sorry. She nodded and went to master who had tears in his eyes. "Ojii-san… I am so happy to see you again." Lucy smiled widely. Master started to cry even more. Lucy hugged him and he hugged her back. Laxus sighed and had a small smile on his face.

~Next Day~

The guild was partying for the return of Lucy and also for the guild members that made it back alive to beat the dark guild. There was a slow dance that came up.

"H-Hey L-Lucy can I have this dance?" Loki asked with a blush on his face. Lucy smiled and took his hand. The both started dancing till Hibiki took her away from him and started slow dancing with her. After Natsu took her and started to dance with her, then Gray butt in and took her, after him Rogue took her, Then Sting took her. Soon after the dance was over Lucy was dizzy. So she sat down.

On the other side of the Fairy Tail guild all 6 guys were fighting. Laxus walked over to the 6 boys. "I heard my little sister's name. What are you guys arguing about?"

The 6 boys gulped.

"Well…."

**Sorry so short cliffhanger review and I'll make the other longer please :D x3 REVIEW!**


	6. let our little game begin

"Well…" Natsu said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Then Gray stepped in to almost finish his sentence. He looked up at Laxus who had an annoyed look on his face. He gulped.

"We k-kind of l-like y-your s-sister. Please don't kill me!" Gray told him as he went behind a pillar. Laxus blinked then chuckled.

"H-Hey what's so funny?" Loki asked. Laxus stopped chuckling and looked at them. He only sucked his teeth to make a _tsk_ sound. "If you like her that much. Then I'll be the obstacle that's going to keep her from liking ether one of you got. Wait let's make this a little game. You only have one year whoever wins gets to date her, but whoever loses has to be my servants for a month. Got that?" All of the boys nodded as Laxus walked away to where his little sister and master were talking.

"Man this is going to be hard." Hibiki said.

"Like anything's too hard for me I'll have the girls' heart before you can say Sting is awesome. Watch." Sting was making his way towards the three.

"Hey Lu-"Laxus interrupted him. "Hey Lucy you wanna take a job like old times?" Laxus told her. Lucy had a smile on her face and nodded.

"Great now you go pick a job from the S-class bored and then we'll go okay?"

"Hai onii-san!" Lucy passed Sing and went to the S-class bored and finding a good job.

"See didn't I tell you that I'll be an obstacle in your guys little love game?" Laxus smirked as he walked away from a frozen Sting. Sting walked to a corner while passing the boys and sulked. He had a bad aura around him.

All the guys laughed at his pathetic attempted. Rogue only had a sly smirk on his face. The great Sting got beaten.

"Well Laxus said he was going to be an obstacle in our little love game didn't he?" Rogue told them. They all looked at him.

"Then let that game begin…"


	7. Who is 'He'

"Onii-san and I are back from our mission!" I yelled out. Everyone looked at me and smiled but except Macco and Wakaba. They both tackled me into a hug.

"We're so glad you're safe Lucy~" The both cried out. I only giggled at them as Onii-san helped me by getting them off me.

"Doesn't worry Onii-san was with me the whole time no need to worry okay?" I smiled at the two men. As they went back to doing what they both do. Macco was challenging Cana into a drinking contest. And as for Wakaba he was playing cards with master.

I giggled as I walked to Mira. "Ohayo Mira-san~" I called out. Mira looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Lucy how was the mission you and Laxus took?"

"Well it was only a small task to take down a group of bandits and mostly Laxus did end up almost braking every tree in the forest. So it was a pretty good mission." I told her. She laughed.

"Well that is Fairy Tail for you. What do want to drink Lucy you must be thirsty?" I smiled.

"I would like a vanilla milkshake please." I told her she nodded as she went to go get it. I sighed. My smile turned into a frown. _Why am I like this? Why am I putting smiles on my face but I don't mean them. Why did I have to lie. Was it to make the other guild members happy or was it something else._ I stopped thinking and put the smile back on my face while Mira came back with my drink.

"Aregato, Mira-san~" She only nodded. As she walked away from me I looked at my drink with no emotion.

"_Lucy…" _My eyes widen. I looked around no one was around me. As I took a sip of my drink I calmed down. I put my drink down. I froze my eyes went wide.

~Normal Pov~

Mira looked over her shoulder to see Lucy frozen with her eyes wide. Mira looked at her worried. "Lucy…" she called out. Lucy didn't answer. She took a few steps closer to her. She didn't move.

"Lucy… Are you okay?" Mira was now a bit scared. Lucy looked up at her. Mira gasped. Lucy's eyes were life less. The members around the Guild looked at both Mira and Lucy. The gasped as well.

Lucy jumped over the bar and into the kitchen. Mira fallowed closely behind her. _What is Lucy doing?_ Mira thought.

Lucy was moving pots and pans all over the place she opened a drawer. There was a knife in the drawer. She lifted her hand and grabbed the cold handle of the knife. She picked up. Mira looked at what she was doing.

Lucy looked at the knife with her lifeless brown eyes. _"He said that this was the only way to find happiness." _ Lucy took the knife up to her wrist.

"_He said it was the only way." _ Lucy sounded lifeless as well. Mira quickly grabbed the knife from her hand. "Lucy what are doing?!" Mira shouted. The shout was heard all over the guild. Everyone turned quite.

"_Just what he told me to do. He told me to kill the life I had to be happy." _Lucy told her while looking at the knife. Mira's eyes widen. _Why is Lucy acting like this?_ Mira thought.

"That's not happiness Lucy. Cut this act out you is starting to scare me." Mira told her. Lucy only looked at the knife.

"_I don't care what others say. He told me to do it and I will. So don't bother me. You're just a woman with no power. So just give me the knife." _

"NO! I won't give you this." Mira ran out with the knife. Lucy got angry and ran after her. Mira ran out of the kitchen and went around the bar. She stood in front of the bar scared. Everyone looked at her with the knife in one hand. Before they could say anything Lucy came out of the kitchen.

"_Mira just give me the knife!"_ Lucy yelled angry at her. She quickly ran up the second floor to where Laxus was sleeping and woke him up.

"What do you want Mira?" He asks tiredly.

"Lucy she was trying to kill herself!" Mira yelled out to him. His eyes widen so did the others of the guild. Lucy made it up to the second floor of the guild and started to walk to Mira.

"_Just give it to me Mira. He told me to do this. Just give me the knife Mira… Just give it to me."_ Laxus looked at his sister. Mira was scared. Lucy was walking closer them but stopped. She froze again. But this time she fell on the ground. Master was behind her.

"What is wrong with her?!" Natsu yelled out. Master looked at the guild then at Lucy.

"I'm not so sure what have gotten into her." Mater looked up at Laxus. "Did anything happen on your mission?" Laxus shook his head.

"No nothing happened. Everything was normal." He told him. He went up to Lucy and picked he up.

"I'll take her to the nursery." Master only nodded.

_What's going on here? Why has this been happing to Lucy? But the main question who is 'he'?_

**OOOOHHH sorry left you all a cliffhanger but tell me if I should keep on going or not. Okay? PEACE! Nicole out!**


	8. weird people

~Lucy's pov~ He dream

_All I can see is darkness all around me. I heard steps coming closer and closer. I was getting scared. "W-who is t-there?" No one answered. I was scared to the point I could feel my bones shiver._

"_No need to be scared…" My eyes went wide and looked around. There was only darkness for miles no light. _

"_W-Who are y-you?" I asked. The voice only chuckled._

"_Oh you'll find out soon dear but for right now I need you to wake up…"_

"_What do you want with me?!"_

"_Wake up…"_

"_Answer me!"_

"_Wake up…"_

My eyes shot open the only person that was there with me was Erza. She looked worried about me. I sat up and put my hand on my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked her. She looked at me in the eyes.

"You were kicking and screaming. So I had to yell at you to wake up." Erza told me. I looked away from her gaze as Natsu, Gray and Loki entered the room with towels and two cold buckets of ice water.

I didn't look at them. I felt tears coming down my face. _Why am I crying?_ Erza looked at me worried. "But also I have to tell you something else." I looked at her.

"What else do you need to tell me Erza?" Erza looked like she needed to get something off her chest. Her hands were shaking as well.

"First do you remember anything?" Erza asked me. I shook my head.

"Not really why?"

"Well… when you were at the bar with Mira talking. You both went it to the kitchen as if you two were going to make something. But then Mira started to scream." I looked at her wide eyed.

"Then she came out with a knife in her hand and ran to Laxus. Then you came out demanding for the knife. Lucy… what I'm trying to tell you is that you were planning to kill yourself. But it wasn't you. You also said that 'he' told you that you will be happier that way. Lucy who is 'he'?" I didn't know what to say.

The room was quite no one talked or spook. I shook my head. "I don't know Erza-chan. I don't remember anything. But before my world went dark there was voice that called out my name. I don't know who it was."

Erza looked at me and nodded. All three boys left the room a while ago to get some other supplies. "It's alright Lucy the important think right now is that you're okay. I'll be right back I have something to do. For right now get your rest okay?" I nodded.

Soon after she left the room and I was alone again. I lied down on the bed. _Who was that? Who is 'he'? What does he want from me? Mom if you can hear me thinking from heaven I just want you to know that I want you here to tell me everything is going to be alright like before. I just wish you were here._

After a while I fell to sleep.

~Normal pov Guild hall~

Laxus was worried about his sister so he stayed near the infirmary door. He sighed. Erza left the room and faced him.

"So?" He asked.

"She is doing fine but she doesn't remember anything that happened. Also she did say that she heard a voice in head that was calling out to her. She didn't know who the person was or why 'he' called out to her. But she will be fine she just needs rest." Erza explained. Laxus nodded and looked away from her.

"You really do worry about her a lot don't you?" Laxus only nodded.

"Well of course I do she is my sister after all I haven't seen her in seven years."

"Of course, if you excuse me I have some things to do."

_I'm just worried about her too much. I lost her once I'm not going to lose her a second time._ Laxus thought and he went to one of the chairs and took a nap.

~NEXT DAY XD~

Lucy was able to get out of the infirmary and talk to the other mages. Master thought they should have a party for Lucy's recovery which meant more drinking. The guild doors opened. Lucy smiled at the 4 visitors.

"Ohiyo Sting, Rogue, Lector, Froshe. What brings you 4 here?" Lucy asked.

"Well we wanted to visit you Lucy-san!" Fro yelled out. Both he and Lector gave her a hug.

"Aregato that's sweet of you guys to come and visit. But I thought you all would be like Hibiki who would send me flowers and chocolate. But still it's sweet." She said smiling at the twin dragon slayers who blushed.

Laxus noticed and thought that he should have a little fun. He got up from his chair and walked downstairs to his little sister.

"Lucy can I think Mira would like to talk to you for a bit. She has been felling worried about you and also Erza." Laxus told her. Lucy nodded.

"Hai, aregato onii-san." After that she left. He looked over to the dragon slayers and smirked. "Did you forget this is a game and I'm going to be the obstacle in the way for any of you to get the prize?" Sting smirked as well. Rogue only had a straight face.

"And like we said we aren't gonna give up." Sting told him. Laxus smirked once more as he walked away to Lucy.

"Who do you think she'll go with Sting?" Rogue asked his partner. Sting looked at him and looked away to stare at Lucy.

"I don't know Rogue. But if I have to guess it's gonna be me." Sting had a tooth grin on his face. Rogue sighed.

"No you can't make me do that!" The twin dragon Slayers looked over to Lucy who was in the arms of Laxus who was dragging her to the stage.

"It's just going to be one song Lucy. Besides you get to pick another person to sing with you except me of course."

"Well duh you can't sing at all you almost killed at the animals in the world with the singing voice you have." Laxus had a vain pop out of his head.

"Hey!" Lucy giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay one song but that's it!" She yelled at him. Laxus dropped her on the stage. "So tell me who you want sing with I could him or her for you." Lucy was thinking for a while.

"I think Loki would be a good chose I hear him sing a bunch of times." Lucy offered. Laxus nodded as he went to go find Loki. Lucy sighed. _Why me? _

~Loki's pov~

"Hey Laxus let go!" I tried to get his hand off my jacket. Laxus only had a annoyed expression on his face. "Shut up I didn't want to drag you. Lucy told me too." I stopped struggling and my eyes widen. _Lucy told him to get me? _ Once we both made it up the stage he dropped me on the stage and made me face Lucy. She looked shy. _So cute._

"Um… Loki can I ask you something?" I looked at her and nodded. I stood up to face her better. "Ya sure what is it Lucy?" I asked her.

"Umm… Loki I was wondering if umm…." _Is this a love confession? I think it is. Then that means I win the game._

"Yes!" I told her with joy in my voice. She looked at me and smiled widely.

"Great what song should we pick?" I stopped. _Did she say song?_

"I'm sorry did you say song?" I asked her. Laxus was behind her as he began to silently chuckle a little. I glared at him. Then I faced Lucy.

"Yes, I was going to tell you if you could sing one song with me, and you said yes so what song should we do?" I looked at her with my eyes widen. Laxus had to leave us and then started laughing. I silently cursed to myself.

"Loki?" I stopped and looked at Lucy again. She looked kind of worried. I sighed.

"It's fine. Did you have any songs in mind?" She nodded. She walked over to a stand with a bunch of papers and pulled one out. She walked back to me and handed it to me. _Just a dream cover by_ _Sam Tsui featuring Christina Grimmie_ (Me: I just love this cover x3)

As I looked over the lyrics I nodded and smiled at her. She had a bright smile on her face_. She just looked to cute like that._ I thought.

She grabbed the paper from my hand and ran to Mira. She looked over it and nodded. Lucy smiled. She grabbed my hand as we grabbed two microphones and stood behind the curtain.

~Normal pov~

Mira walked up to the stage and smiled. "MINA!" She yelled out. The whole guild looked at her. "Today Lucy and Loki are going to be singing for us so please enjoy!" She yelled out as she got of stage.

The music started. (Me: Hope you ppl like the song x3)

_Loki: I was thing about you, thing about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream…_

_Lucy: I travel back down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize. It was only just a dream..._

_Loki: I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement. Number one spot now you found your own replacement. I swear now that I can't take it. _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby. And now you ain't around, baby I can't think. I shoulda put I down. Shoulda got that ring. Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_. See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair. My lover, my life, my baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied. Cause I know that it just ain't right._

_Both: I was thinking about you, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream… So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream…_

_Lucy: When I'm riding I swear I see your face at every turn. I'm tryin to get my Usher on, but I can let it burn. And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for._

_No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn. Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby. _

_Hey, you were so easy to love, but wait; I guess our love wasn't enough. I'm going through it every time that I'm alone. And now I'm wishing that she'd pick up the phone. But she made a decision that she wanted to move on. Cause I wrong…_

_Both: And I was thing about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream… So I travel back, down that road. _

_Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream…_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. _

_OH, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up) If you ever loved somebody put your hands up (if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.) _

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about up what we gonna be? Open my eyes (open my eyes); it was only just a dream (It's just a dream). _

_So I travel back (Travel back) (I travel back) Down the road (Down the road) (Down the road) Will you come back? No one knows. (No one knows) _

_I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, woah…)_

_And I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be? Open my eyes (Open my eyes) It was only just a dream (It's just a… it's just a dream). _

_So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize (I realize), it was only just a dream…_

_(Baby, it was only just… it was only just a dream) No… oh… oh... it was only just a dream…_

Once the song ended there were cheers. Lucy had a small blush on her face as for Loki he was smiling. Lucy walked over to him and gave him a hug. Loki blushed. She let go and looked at him.

"Aregato Loki. For singing with me." She gave him a big smile. He had a blush on his cheeks and smiled.

"Anything for you Lucy." Once Lucy left the stage Loki was cheering around the stage like an idiot. Lucy giggled at him. As the rest of the guild laughed. Loki stopped and looked around and stared at Lucy who was giggling as he started to laugh as well.

~Lucy's pov~

As I stopped giggling Natsu and Gray came up to me telling me that my singing was great. I smiled at the two of them and gave them both a hug.

"Aregato." I told them. I swear I thought I saw them blushing. I giggled again. Then Sting and Rogue came and thought my singing was great as well. I hugged them too.

"You know I didn't really want to sing in the first place. Laxus made me." They all blinked.

"Why?" The all asked.

"Well he said that he would pay me 1000 jewels if I do but I still didn't want to. And well that's it."

They all started laughing and I was left there with a confused face on. _Life in Fairy Tail just gets better and better doesn't it mama…_

**Hope you all like it I made it longer and I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner forgive me plz T.T**

**REVIEW! ;D**


	9. Scary Lucy

The guild was having its daily fights. Mira was talking with Lucy and Erza. Levy and Wendy were with them as well. Mostly Cana was drinking her alcohol. Natsu, Loki, and Gray tried to pick a fight with Laxus. But all he said was no.

The doors opened wide. There were 5 people at the door. It was none other than Sting, Rogue, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve. Lucy hoped out of her chair and went to them.

"Hi guys what brings you here?" She asked.

"Well me and the Trimens wanted to join the guild for you Lucy~" Hibiki winked while kissing her hand. Lucy only smiled. "That's really nice of you and why are you guys here for?" Lucy motioned towered Sting and Rogue.

"We wanted to do the same but we also bumped into these guys on the way." Sting answered. Rogue only nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled. "Well it's very nice for you all to join. Let me go get the stamp and you're in." Sting grabbed her hand. "Nani?"

"We don't have to anything else to get in you'll just let us." Lucy had giggled. "No. In this guild we accept anyone. It doesn't matter if you're weak or strong. In this guild it's all about family. And if you are weak you'll become stronger on the way because you'll have people here to help you. And that's what I love about this guild. But also that's what also makes us number one." Everyone cheered and resumed with their fights.

Lucy sweat dropped and then had the smile back on her face. "OJII-SAN WE HAVE NEW MEMBERS!" Lucy yelled. Master came out and he looked tired.

"Ojii-san is you tired?" Master nodded.

"But I'll be alright. Who is the new- Blue Pegasus?! Sabertooth?!" Master's jaw dropped. "Ojii-san close your mouth you'll catch fl-"Lucy was about to finish till there was a bottle that had hit her head. She fell to the ground.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled out.

"Damn it flame brain if you didn't dodge it Lucy would have been okay!" Gray yelled out.

Both Master and Laxus backed away slowly. "What's wrong with you guys you seem scared?" Erza asked.

"Well I don't want to talk about it but Gray, Natsu you both should start running." Laxus answered. The two boys looked confused.

"Why?" They said in unison. They felt an evil aura behind them. They turned and say Lucy standing up with bangs in her eyes.

"So it was the two of you that started this little fight didn't you?" Lucy said with venom in her voice. Her eyes turned dark red as for her hair it turned black. Both boys were starting to get scared.

"Who threw the bottle?"

"I did but I didn't mean to Lucy please don't kill me!" Gray yelled out. Lucy's bad aura went away and replaced by a cherry one. Her eyes and hair went back to normal. "I like honesty Gray so this time I'll let you off the hook but next time… your going to wish you didn't do that." Lucy warned. Gray nodded.

"Hai."

"Good now let's get your stamps on." Lucy motioned the boys to fallow as they only nodded and walked with her.

"S-She's scary even scarier than Erza…" Natsu said trembling with Gray who nodded. Erza only ignored the comment and kept eating her cake.

"You have no idea." Laxus and Master said in unison.

"Scary…." That all said.


	10. Lucy's dream

_It's been weeks since I came back… I just feel like something is going to happen…hmm..i should just forget about it now. Maybe one day I'll figure that feeling out. Not now. I should ask Master if something is going on maybe he has a clue._

_I jumped off the roof of Fairy Tail and walked through the guild doors. No one was there. Not a single person. It was a barren. I wondered where they all went. I walked to the middle of the guild hall. I did notice that it was dark. My ear twitched. I turned to the door. There was a cloaked man he was 2 feet taller than me. I couldn't see his face. He only stared at me._

"_What is your business here?!" I yelled sternly at the hooded man. Tch. That was all I heard. The man vanished. My eyes widen. Where the hell did he go? Once I turned once again he was in front of me. I jumped as I landed on my butt._

"_Don't tell me you forgot about me now Lucy?" The man's voice was husky. It sent shivers down my spine._

"_What do you mean I never met anyone like you in my life? LEAVE THIS GUILD AT ONCE!"_

"_Ah. You still don't remember who your real parents were did you?" The man stepped closer._

"_M-My p-parents…I have no idea what you're talking about?!"_

"_Right you have no memory of them ether. You were so young back then. So small, and…innocent."_

_My eyes went wide. "How do you know about my passed?"_

"_Hmmm. You tell me. You can at least remember me. I was the one who killed them…" I felt tears go down my eyes. He took off his hood. He had jet black hair with black eyes. He also had a scar on his left cheek._

"_No…no...NO!"_

My eyes shot up. I gasped. I looked around. I was in my room. What happened? Who was that man in my dream? I put my left hand on my head. I sat there thinking I didn't notice Mira enter the room.

"I see you're awake. Here I brought you some food." Mira set the trey down next to my desk. She stared at me. She had a worried face on.

"Lucy is you alright?" I jumped.

"Oh hello Mira I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry. But yes I'm fine thank you for bringing me breakfast." Mira smiled and nodded.

"When you're done master wants to meet with you."

"Alright thank you for telling me Mira." Mira smiled and left the room. I looked out the window. _It's sunny today. But that dream. What does it mean to me? It's true I never really knew what my parents look like. There's no time to think I should hurry up._

~20 min time skip~

I walked down the second floor steps the whole guild was crowed in the main hall. _What's going on? _ I questioned. I was wearing a blue T-shirt, white skinny jeans, and blue uggs.

"Lucy your awake! I'm glad my princess is up. I was so worried about you." Hibiki told me while hugging me. I blinked.

"I'm fine but mind anyone telling me what this is about?" I asked. Master came out of his office.

"Hello Lucy did you sleep well?" I nodded and bowed. "Not to be rude Master but why is this all about?" Erza asked him.

"Ah yes I was about to get to that. Well you see there is an area in Magnolia that we have been having strange magical power. I need a group of people to go and check it out. And that group of people will be…."

**Cliffhanger! I'm sorry as much as I hate these I got to put one to tell you all something. I just want you all to know that you guys are really awesome reviewing my stories. Also thank you for giving me some awesome ideas. I thank you for that so please review and give me some ideas. TILL NEXT TO I'M OUT! **


End file.
